Abuse
by YuYuFanatic14
Summary: Yusuke's mom gets drunk a lot, and since Yusuke's father is dead, Atsuko can hurt Yusuke and nothing can stop her. Shonen-Ai.
1. Chapter 1

Yu Yu Hakusho

Okies, this is my first fic on this site, so I hope you guys like it. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except uncut YYH DVDs. :) So there.

Pre-story: Yusuke's father was the only one who could stop his wife from hurting Yusuke when she was drunk. When he died, there was no one left to stop her. It has only been two weeks, and Atsuko hasn't had much of a chance to do much, but she has caused some damage to Yusuke already. No one else knows.

Chapter 1: Beginning

Yusuke's mother came home drunk, same as every other day since his father had died. Yusuke hadn't done anything, he had just been watching T.V. when his mother came up behind him and started hitting him on the head.

"Mom! Cut-it-out! Ow! Hey!"

"Shouldn't be watchin' T.V! Should be gettin' ready for school!" Atsuko yelled.

Yusuke stood up.

"Alright, alright, mother, sheesh! It's 9:30 at night, I got plenty of time."

"Good! Then when you're ready, go to bed," Atsuko muttered, pushing Yusuke backward.

Yusuke stumbled and fell. A piece of glass from a broken bottle dug into his leg and he whimpered.

"Aw, shut up! I didn't raise no wimp!" Atsuko whined, sitting in front of the T.V.

Yusuke made his way to his bedroom, then as he entered and shut the door, he wrenched the glass out of his leg, making the cut slightly larger. He wiped the blood off, then flopped down on the bed, quickly falling asleep.

"Wake up, Yusuke, or you'll be late for school!"

Yusuke opened his eyes. "Like I care," he muttered.

He sat up and yawned, then put on his green jacket and pants, avoiding touching his cut. He had a few other cuts on his back and left shoulder from other 'accidents' as well. He just to make sure nothing pressed against his back or shoulder too hard.

"Hey Urameshi!" Yusuke sighed.

"I'm not in the mood, Kuwabara."

Kuwabara stopped in his tracks.

"Urameshi? Are you saying what I think you're saying? You're backing down from a fight?"

Yusuke glared at him. "Shut up, Kuwabara."

He then continued on his way to school.

"Oh, I get it, you're a scaredy-cat!" Kuwabara laughed, and shoved Yusuke in the back playfully.

Yusuke bit his lip and continued walking. Kuwabara ran in front of him and looked at his face.

"You crying, Urameshi?"

"Shut up."

Kuwabara smirked. "You are _so _crying."

Yusuke whirled on him, grabbing him by the collar.

"I said _shut up_! Just… leave me alone…"

He dropped Kuwabara and ran the rest of the way to school, despite the burning pain in his leg.

A:N: So, what d'you think?

Yusuke-clone: You're being mean to me.

YuYuFanatic14: Oh well, my fantasy becomes my fiction reality.

Yusuke-clone: --o

YYF14: Whatev. Tell me what you think, and I'll try to update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Okies… gotta clear something up for people. This story is also on under my penname Yugiohfreak5000. Just in case anybody reads this who also goes on Mediaminer. I feel so weird. I don't like YGO, but that's my name. Oh well.

And thanks to Animefouryou, for your review. See? I updated the next day! D

Disclaimer: Yusuke-clone: She doesn't own anything, but she wishes she owned me!

YYF14: Ignore him and R&R

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: School

As he arrived at school, Keiko ran up to him.

"Yusuke! You do remember the deal we made, right? That you wouldn't skip your classes today? Including gym?"

Yusuke groaned. "Just great… I hate the stupid gym…"

"If I don't see you at gym today, Yusuke, I'm going to be angry," Keiko said sternly, and walked over to her friends.

Yusuke sighed. "Well, this isn't going to be fun… and I'm not wearing socks…"

As the kids sat around on the front lawn waiting for the bell to ring, Yusuke sat down next to the wall, rubbing his cut. It stung a little, oh well, but if the other kids saw it at gym… or if they saw the other ones when he was changing his shirt…

Yusuke cringed. His mother was going to be pretty angry if the school called her. He had to be careful.

-BRING!-

The bell rang and the kids rushed inside. Yusuke stood up and followed them.

"Oh well… at least I'll make Keiko happy…"

As the kids entered their locker rooms, the boys stared. Yusuke Urameshi was at gym class. That never happened!

"Wow, Urameshi, you actually came to class today!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Yusuke glared at him, making him shut up, then opened his barely used locker and took out his uniform.

He took off his jacket and quickly replaced it with the white T-shirt.

The other boys stared at him, as they were taking their time changing.

"What're you looking at?" Yusuke snapped.

The boys turned away and started talking to each other again.

Yusuke sighed. His choices were this or putting on the shorts too and getting asked a lot of stupid questions.

"I'll take this…" he mumbled, and left the locker room.

"I'm glad you came, Yusuke," Keiko said. "But why are you only wearing half of the gym uniform?"

"Because I felt like it," Yusuke replied, sitting on the bench next to Keiko.

Keiko shrugged and joined the other girls at the volleyball court.

As the rest of the boys came out of the locker room, they grabbed some balls and started to play basketball.

"C'mon, Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled. "I wanna play you!"

Yusuke shook his head. "No, Kuwa."

Kuwabara growled. "Oh c'mon, Urameshi! You have to do _something _today!"

He pulled Yusuke onto the court and passed him a ball.

"Okay? Try and score a basket! I dare you."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes. "You're going down."

He dribbled down the court, watching out for anybody getting too close, dodging to the side to avoid Kuwabara.

Then as he shot the ball, someone hit him from behind, making them both fall to the ground. The ball flew away, hitting the backboard and falling through the net.

"Whoa… you made it, Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled.

Yusuke didn't respond. He was still on the ground. Kuwabara kneeled in front of him.

"You okay?"

Yusuke stood up slowly, using the wall as support.

"Okay… who hit me?" he asked, glaring at them all.

The boys stayed silent. Then Kuwabara frowned.

"Urameshi, your back is bleeding."

Yusuke touched his back, hoping Kuwabara was lying. His shirt felt wet…

'_Damn it…_'

He walked back to the locker room, ignoring the stares of the other boys.

He sat down on the bench and took off the gym shirt. The back of it did have some blood on it.

Yusuke growled and put his jacket on. It didn't matter to him abut his uniform, he could always bring in another T-shirt, _if _he ever came back to gym again.

"I'm ditchin'…" he muttered.

He left the locker room and headed home, ignoring stares.

As he opened the door, his mother looked over.

"Why're you home early? I thought you had a bet with Keiko," she said, walking over.

"I did go to gym, but then Kuwa_baka _was a jerk, so I left."

"You don't just break a promise, Yusuke, especially to your girl."

"So? What're you gonna do about it?" Yusuke muttered, annoyed.

When his mother didn't immediately respond, Yusuke rolled his eyes and walked over to the fridge and took out a can of soda.

He opened it, but before he could drink it, his mother snatched it out of his hands.

"Hey! Mom, that's mine!"

Atsuko shrugged. "Oh well, it's mine now."

Yusuke glared at her, earning a slap.

"You don't glare at me, Yusuke. Remember that."

"Or what? That didn't hurt."

"Oh? So you want it to hurt? I can do that."

Yusuke backed away. "That's not what I meant."

"Well, you gave me an idea. Now live with it."

Atsuko held up an empty sake bottle. "See this?"

Yusuke nodded.

"Duck."

"What the-?"

He ducked quickly, and heard the bottle break above his head. He tried to move out of the way of the pieces of glass, but a few hit his arms and legs. He bit his lip and stood up, using the counter as support.

"What the hell was _that_?"

Atsuko didn't reply and left to her room.

Yusuke growled and set himself to the task of taking the pieces of glass from the floor and his skin.

"Ugh… can't believe my own mother did this," he mumbled, tossing out the glass.

He walked slowly to his room, then lay on the bed and stared out the window.

Even though it was barely noon, he fell asleep.

He woke up that afternoon and went into the kitchen to see his mother sitting on the table.

Yusuke opened the fridge. No food. He opened the cabinet. No food in there either.

"Mom, how come there's no food in here?" he asked, turning to face her.

"I go out to eat, Yusuke. If you're hungry, go buy your own food."

"But I barely have any money!" Yusuke complained.

"Well, that's too bad for you," Atsuko replied.

"But I'm hungry!"

"Then go buy food at Yukimura's."

Yusuke grumbled, but left and set off towards the Yukimura diner.

As he arrived, he dug through his pocket to see how much money he had.

"¥ 850..."

"Oh, hello Yusuke!" Mr. Yukimura called. "The usual?"

"I only have 850," Yusuke admitted. "I don't think that'll be enough…"

"Oh, don't worry about it! Keiko doesn't mind, and neither do I."

Yusuke smiled. "Thanks."

When he received his food, Yusuke immediately started eating.

"Yusuke, you're acting like you haven't eaten in days!"

"I'm hungry, Mr. Yukimura."

"Of course! That's why you came."

He left to go back to work, then Keiko came downstairs.

"Oh… hey Yusuke. What are you doing here?"

"I was hungry."

Keiko nodded. "But why are you still wearing the school outfit? I thought you hated it."

"Why're you asking me all these questions? I like green and I didn't feel like changing when I got home."

Yusuke stood up to leave, but Keiko grabbed his arm.

"Why do you have to leave? You didn't finish your food."

Yusuke bit his lip. "Keiko… can you let go?"

Keiko frowned. "Why? What's wrong?"

"I can't really tell you… just please… let go."

She let go of his arm, and Yusuke sat down. "If you want me to finish the food, I will."

Keiko nodded, but noticed that Yusuke was now eating with the opposite hand that he had been using before.

"Yusuke… I thought you were right-handed."

"I am."

"So why are you eating with your left?"

Yusuke frowned. "Keiko, why does that matter?"

Keiko sighed. "I don't know, just forget it."

She stood up. "See you later, Yusuke." She then ran back upstairs.

Yusuke shook his head. "Keiko…" He stood up and left.

Yusuke walked along the streets, thinking about where he wanted to go. Not home, definitely… Maybe he'd go to the park and skip stones in the creek.

As he arrived at the park, he noticed something. His sleeve felt wet…

'_Damn it… Must've been when Keiko grabbed me…_'

Yusuke looked down at his sleeve. It was slowly becoming red. He walked over to the creek and sat down with his back to a tree.

Getting into a comfortable position, Yusuke looked around and spotted a small pile of stones near him. Grinning, he picked some up and started skipping them across the creek.

After about half an hour later, Yusuke heard footsteps and looked around. It was just Kuwabara… Yusuke rolled his eyes and went back to skipping rocks.

Kuwabara came over, and much to Yusuke's displeasure, sat down and started skipping rocks as well.

"So, what're you doing here, Urameshi?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Skippin' rocks. Same with you, it looks like."

Kuwabara finally looked over at Yusuke, then noticed the wrong thing with the picture.

"Urameshi, you're bleeding."

Yusuke looked down. "Yeah."

"Why?"

"None of your business."

Kuwabara growled. "You were bleeding at gym too. What's up, man?"

"I just said it was none of your business."

"But you don't bleed for no reason, Urameshi. Everyone knows that."

Yusuke debated with himself about whether to tell Kuwabara or not. After a few moments of thought, he sighed and faced Kuwabara with a serious expression on his face.

"I'll tell you, but you have to _swear _not to tell, or I'll punch your face in."

"I promise."

Yusuke took a deep breath. "Okay… Kuwabara…"

He rolled up his sleeve, showing Kuwabara the cuts, some of which were still bleeding.

Kuwabara frowned. "How'd you get them, Urameshi?"

"My… my mother…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what d'you guys think?

Yusuke-clone: You're still being mean to me, and Kuwa's bein' nosy.

YYF14: -rolls eyes- You're annoying, but I still like you.

Yusuke-clone: Ok, whatever. You guys, review if you wish.


	3. Chapter 3

This starts chapter three. Lol, I'm on my second chapter for today.

Thanks, Animefouryou, for your reviews.

Disclaimer: Yusuke-clone: She doesn't own any of us-

YYF14: -covers his mouth- Ok, that's good. On with the chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Bus Evacuation

Kuwabara was shocked. "Your _mother_, Urameshi? You're kidding! How'd she do that?"

"Broke a sake bottle, and the glass got me. My leg, too. Look."

He showed Kuwabara his ankle, and the more recent glass marks on his leg. He also explained why his back was bleeding earlier. Kuwabara was staring at him in disbelief.

"Urameshi, if your mom's doing that to you, maybe you should come to my house."

"No! I shouldn't even have told you! If she finds out, I'm gonna be in a lot of trouble!"

Yusuke stood up, and turned to go.

"Wait, Urameshi! Are you sure you want to go?"

Yusuke paused. "Kuwabara, swear to me that you will never tell."

"No way, Urameshi. This is too serious not to do anything about."

Yusuke glared at him, then ran out of the park, ignoring the protests of his injured legs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey mom, I'm home," Yusuke called.

"Where were you? That was a lot longer than what a trip to diner would take," Atsuko called back.

"I went to the park and talked with Kuwabara."

"About what?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuwabara stared after Yusuke wondering why Yusuke would go back to his home even though his mother hurt him.

He walked back home, thoughts spinning. He was still so wrapped up in his thoughts that he walked right into Shizuru as he entered his house.

"What are you doing?" Shizuru asked, annoyed.

"Thinkin' 'bout Urameshi."

"What? You like him?"

"No way! I just was talkin' with him, and-" he stopped himself, remembering the promise he had made.

"And what?" Shizuru asked suspiciously.

"And nothing!" Kuwabara. "I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone!"

"Well, maybe I can get it out of you anyway," Shizuru said slyly.

"Do your worst," Kuwabara growled.

Shizuru smirked. "Oh, Eikichi!"

"No! Don't do anything to Eikichi!"

----------------------------------------------------------

"Well, Yusuke? What kind of things?"

Yusuke hesitated, wondering what to say.

"The truth."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes. "Why do you care what I said?"

Atsuko slapped him. "I asked you a question, and I expect it to be answered!"

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to make me tell!"

"Oh really?" Atsuko asked slyly. Yusuke growled.

------------------------------------------------------

"Tell me, Kazuma, or Eikichi goes bye-bye."

"No Shizuru! Drop Eikichi!"

"Not until you tell me what happened."

------------------------------------------------------

"You- will- tell- me- what- you- said- to- that- boy!" Atsuko yelled, slapping Yusuke after every word.

"Mom! I- said- ow!"

- "He said that his mother hurts him!"

- "I said that my mother hurts me!"

Shizuru stared at him, letting Eikichi go.

"You're not serious."

Kuwabara nodded and sighed. '_Urameshi is gonna kill me…_'

Atsuko stared at Yusuke. "You told him that?"

Yusuke looked down and nodded.

"You will go to school tomorrow, and then you are grounded for a month."

Yusuke blinked. That wasn't the usual punishment he had been getting lately.

"That's it?" he asked uncertainly.

"No," Atsuko replied. "Take off your shirt."

Yusuke winced. This wouldn't be fun…

- - - - - - - -

The next morning, Yusuke sat up and groaned. His back was sore. Atsuko had beaten him on the back with her belt.

"Yusuke! You promised me you'd go to school today! Oh, and now your school uses buses."

Yusuke blinked. "Ok, that's new…"

As Yusuke got on the bus, he saw Kuwabara motioning for Yusuke to sit with him.

"Whatever…" But Yusuke sat with him as that was the only open seat.

"You okay, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked. "Did your mom do anything to you?"

Yusuke grimaced. "You could say that."

He leaned against the front part of the seat and closed his eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yes, Kuwabara, I'm just tired and my back is sore."

Before Kuwabara had a chance to ask about it, the bus driver stood up. They were at the school. Then a bell started ringing.

"Um… I don't think this is normal," Kuwabara said nervously.

"Don't worry, kids, just practice bus evacuation. I'm going to open the back and you get in a line. You sit down and then jump off the bus. Understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Now get into line."

The bus driver got off the bus and the kids got into a line. Kuwabara let Keiko get in front of him before he followed Yusuke.

When it came to Yusuke's turn, he sat down.

"This is so stupid…" he muttered.

"Come on, Yusuke!" Keiko muttered, pushing his back a little more roughly than she had intended.

Yusuke cringed and quickly jumped off the bus, landing unsteadily on his injured legs.

"Keiko… that hurt."

"Well sor_-ry_!" Keiko replied, jumping down. "I thought you were tougher than that."

"I am! You just shoved me!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

Keiko rolled her eyes and entered the school along with the other kids.

Kuwabara jumped down and walked over to Yusuke.

"What happened, Urameshi?"

"Keiko shoved me and my back already hurt. Hate stupid buses…"

The rest of the day went smoothly, even gym because the kids were allowed to do whatever they wanted, and Yusuke wanted to skip.

When he got home, he got off the bus and entered his house.

"Well, now I'm grounded. What does that mean?" he asked, walking up to Atsuko, who was sitting on the kitchen table.

"You're not allowed to leave the house for a month," Atsuko replied.

"But that's not fair!" Yusuke complained.

"Keep that attitude, and I'll beat you now."

Yusuke crossed his arms and grumbled.

"Now go to your room."

Yusuke rolled his eyes but complied.

"So… what am I going to do now?" he asked himself, sitting down on his bed. Then he thought of something.

'_What if I get a mission while I'm grounded? Mom's not gonna let me leave to almost get killed… just great._'

"Well, back to what I'm going to do…"

Yusuke looked around. He didn't think Atsuko would let him play video games. His gaze fell on a yo-yo. He shrugged and put it on his finger.

"Now, how do you use this?"

A few hours later, Yusuke put down the yo-yo. It had been starting to rub the skin off his finger.

He flopped down onto the bed and looked at the clock. It was seven.

Yusuke sighed and turned onto his right, eventually falling asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how did you like this chapter?

Yusuke-clone: My mom doesn't ground me.

YYF14: Yeah, I know, but this is fanfiction. Anyways, review if you wish, guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: First Week

Okay, thank you for your reviews! Yusuke'ssister, I'm sorry, but I already typed the thing up, so I can't put your character in this story, but I'll put her in the next one that I write, I promise.

Yusuke-clone: I'm not waiting for you! YYF14 doesn't own anything, but she wishes she owned me!

YYF14: Oh god… shut up! Please read while I try not to clobber the Yusuke-clone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the end of the first week of Yusuke being grounded, and Kuwabara was bored. He hadn't seen Yusuke for a while, and he was slightly worried because of how his mother had been acting. He decided to visit Yusuke today and see what was up.

As he arrived at Yusuke's house, he knocked on the door and Atsuko opened it.

"Oh, hey Kuwa," she mumbled. "Yusuke's in his room. But he's grounded, so you can't take him anywhere."

Kuwabara nodded, and entered, making his way to Yusuke's room. As he entered, he was surprised. Yusuke was curled up, asleep, on his bed. Kuwabara thought he would be awake, grumbling about being grounded.

"Urameshi? Can you wake up?"

Yusuke stirred and batted a hand at Kuwabara.

"Leave me 'lone, mother, 'm sleepin'…"

"I'm not your ma, Urameshi, it's me, Kuwabara!"

Yusuke sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Kuwa? What're you doin' here?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Did you bring any food? I'm starving."

"I have a candy bar in my pocket."

"Give it."

Kuwabara handed it over, and Yusuke started munching on it.

"Thanks, Kuwa. I'm really hungry."

"It's nothin', Urameshi. Wasn't gonna eat it anyway."

They heard a knock at the door. "Yusuke? You awake?"

"Yes, mother."

Atsuko entered the room and frowned. "Yusuke, did you take that candy bar from him?"

"He gave it to me!"

"But it was still his. You don't eat food that isn't yours."

"But mom-"

"We'll discuss this later, when your friend leaves."

Atsuko exited the room, and Yusuke finished off the candy bar with an annoyed look on his face.

"Does that mean she'll-"

"Punish me. Bad, if I take it from her voice."

Kuwabara shook his head. "Urameshi, we gotta tell someone. This isn't right."

"I don't care! You are not going to tell, and if you do, I'll punch your face in!"

"Yeah, you've said that before. Look, Urameshi, we got a small problem. Shizuru forced it outta me."

Yusuke froze. "What did you just say? How did she do that?"

"She would have hurt Eikichi!"

"You and your cat… well, let's just hope that she stays quiet."

"Like that's possible."

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah."

Kuwabara stood up. "I'm gonna go back and watch her. See you later, Urameshi."

"See you, Kuwabara."

Almost immediately after Kuwabara left, Atsuko came into the room.

"Now, we're going to learn a little lesson on taking food that isn't yours."

Yusuke backed away. "But he gave it to me! I didn't just _take _it!"

"Oh well."

A punch came to Yusuke's face and he tasted blood. He growled and raised his fist.

"You wouldn't _really _hit me," Atsuko said, crossing her arms.

"Try me."

Yusuke threw a punch, but Atsuko grabbed his wrist.

"Hmm… another reason for this lesson," she said, twisting Yusuke's arm.

"Ow! Mom, let _go!_ Please, let go!"

Atsuko responded by twisting his arm further. Yusuke winced, trying to pull away.

"No, Yusuke. That wouldn't be fair."

Another twist, and then a crack.

Yusuke whimpered and Atsuko let go. Yusuke hugged his right arm close to him and glared at Atsuko.

"Thanks a lot, mother," he said sarcastically. Atsuko left the room, and Yusuke heard the click of the door locking. Yusuke sighed. The rest of the month wouldn't be fun…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: Hooray! I didn't clobber the Yusuke-clone!

Yusuke-clone: You growled at me though.

YYF14: Whatever. Oh, and I hope you liked that chapter. Next one up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you people, for your reviews. Man, the reviews come in quicker here than on Mediaminer. Lol.

Disclaimer: Yusuke-clone: --

YYF14: Don't you say a word. -turns to audience- I don't own anything cept uncut DVDs.- Now on with the story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Leaving Home/ Catch Incident

On the last day of Yusuke being grounded, Kuwabara sighed in relief. Shizuru hadn't blabbed their secret, and soon Yusuke wouldn't be grounded, so he could get away from his mother more often.

He was just surprised that they hadn't gotten a mission from the Spirit World that month. Hiei and Kurama had insisted on training on the weekend at Genkai's, so Kuwabara came because it was something to do.

The next day, since Yusuke didn't come to school, Kuwabara went to visit him again. Atsuko let him in, and Yusuke was in his room just like last time, but before Kuwabara even entered the room, he could tell something was wrong. His Spirit Energy seemed really low.

"Urameshi? You okay?" Kuwabara sat on the end of the bed and looked at Yusuke.

He didn't look much different from last time, so Kuwabara didn't understand why his Spirit Energy was so low.

"C'mon, Urameshi, wake up."

"Shut up, mother… leave me 'lone… please…"

Kuwabara frowned. Why would Yusuke be saying please? If he hated how his mother treated him, he wouldn't be saying please.

He shook Yusuke's shoulder. "Wake up, already! I'm not your ma!"

Yusuke cringed. "No, mom, stop it…"

Kuwabara growled. "C'mon, Urameshi! Wake _up_, already!"

Yusuke stirred, then opened his eyes. "…Kuwa? Why're you here?"

"Because you're not grounded anymore, and I wanted to see if you were okay."

"What, you like me or somethin'?"

"No! Geez, why does everyone keep asking me that? Whatever, Urameshi, we gotta go."

"Why? I don't think I _can_ go anywhere…"

Kuwabara blinked. "But I thought you weren't grounded anymore…"

"That's not what I meant, you idiot! I mean, I don't think that I can move."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, I'm too tired to move!"

Kuwabara was confused. "How does that work out? Just stand up."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll try, but don't be too hopeful."

He sat up, then stood up slowly. He smiled, but as he took a step, he wobbled and put his right hand onto the wall to steady himself, forgetting that arm was broken.

Yusuke gasped and fell to his knees, holding his right arm close to him.

"What happened, Urameshi?"

"What? You don't have eyes now?" Yusuke snapped.

"I don't know what happened these last three weeks, Urameshi! You gotta explain this to me!"

Yusuke sighed. "Whatever. Okay, when you left three weeks ago, my mom was mad at me, and she broke my arm. In the three weeks following, she found something to hit me for almost every day, and when she didn't have a reason, she got herself drunk, so she'd hit me anyway."

Yusuke got up and sat on the bed. "I'm so tired…" He lay on his left, ignoring the cuts on his shoulder. They were almost healed, anyway, just like the marks on his back. But Atsuko would be making new ones soon, he knew it.

The boys heard the front door close, and Kuwabara saw Atsuko walking away.

"Hey Urameshi! Your mom's leaving!"

"Yeah, so?"

"You can come to my house, and you can stay there for a little. Sis won't object."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes. "You just saw that I can't walk. How can I go to your house?"

"I could help you walk," Kuwabara offered. "You could lean on my shoulder."

"In public? No way, Kuwa."

Kuwabara rolled his eyes. "Fine then, maybe I can give you some of my energy so can walk on your own."

Yusuke nodded. "Sure."

Kuwabara put a hand on Yusuke's chest and concentrated. They both felt something like a spark, and Yusuke felt a little better.

"That's enough, Kuwa." He stood up carefully, and smiled when he could walk.

Kuwabara was a little surprised by something, though. "Urameshi-"

"Not now, Kuwa. Let's get to your house before my ma gets back."

Kuwabara sighed and nodded. He'd discuss it later.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they entered Kuwabara's house, Shizuru came into the entranceway as well.

"Hey, bro, I see you've brought your friend over."

Kuwabara nodded. "And I think you know why."

"Yeah. Now don't bother me, I'll be in my room though, if you really need me."

Kuwabara rolled his eyes. "She says don't bother her, but then she says she'll be in her room. Girls…"

Yusuke chuckled. "Yeah, girls are weird, but I like hanging with some of them, like Keiko, and maybe Botan."

Kuwabara nodded. "Yeah. C'mon, let's go up to my room."

They entered Kuwabara's room, and Yusuke sat on the bed.

"So, what're we gonna do?" he asked.

Kuwabara shrugged. "I dunno, maybe play some catch?"

Yusuke nodded. "Okay. You got a ball?"

"Yeah, I got a football in here somewhere…"

Kuwabara started searching through a box. A few moments later, he held up a football.

"Lets go play, Urameshi!"

They played catch for about ten minutes, each one catching every throw the other made. Then Yusuke started missing some and his throws were getting harder to catch.

"Urameshi, maybe we'd better stop," Kuwabara said uncertainly as Yusuke missed another pass.

"No, Kuwa! I wanna keep playing!"

Kuwabara sighed. "Fine. But it'll be your fault if you collapse."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

After fifteen minutes, Yusuke was panting for breath, while Kuwabara was still at normal energy.

"How long are you going this up, Urameshi?" he asked.

"Until… you're tired… too!" Yusuke replied. He raised the ball and threw it as hard as he could.

Kuwabara caught the ball easily, grinning, but then his expression turned anxious as Yusuke swayed and fell to his knees.

"Urameshi! Are you okay?" Kuwabara yelled, kneeling next to Yusuke. "I _told _you we should have stopped…"

Yusuke fought to stay awake, but he was so tired… maybe he should rest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: So, how'd you like that chapter? Heh heh, kinda cliffy, huh?

Yusuke-clone: But you're putting the next chapter up right next, they won't have to wait.

YYF14: Well, it's their opinion if they want to wait or to read on. It's a free country.

Yusuke-clone: shrugs Whatev. Review if you wish, peoples!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, as the Yusuke-clone said last chapter, this is my second one for today. I might put up a third. Now, the disclaimer.

Yusuke-clone: I promise I'll be good this time. -has fingers crossed behind his back-

YYF14: Fine.

Yusuke-clone: She doesn't own anything, but she wishes she owned me!

YYF14: --o Oy… This time I will do more than growl at you.

Yusuke-clone: Heh heh… just read, peoples.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: New Mission

"Urameshi! C'mon, wake up, man!"

Yusuke stirred, then became aware of something soft and warm against his back and on his stomach. '_Wait… wasn't I wearing a jacket?_'

Yusuke shot up, bringing his arms over his chest, and startling Eikichi off of him. He was in Kuwabara's room, on his bed.

"It's okay, Urameshi. We saw." Kuwabara's face seemed sad. "That's why you collapsed. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was none of your business," Yusuke snapped. "Now give me back my jacket."

Kuwabara handed it to him, and Yusuke slipped it on and buttoned it, with some difficulty from his injured arm.

"Urameshi.. I was wonderin'… how could you play catch with a broken arm?"

"I dunno, it was easy enough after a bit. Then I just _had _to get tired."

"Well, do you want something to eat?"

Yusuke remembered his mother's words, and the punishment he had gotten for taking Kuwabara's candy bar.

"Um… no thanks, Kuwa."

Kuwabara frowned. "Why not?"

"I- I just don't, okay?"

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each not knowing what to say.

"Hey little bro! Bring Yusuke down! It's dinner!"

"Well, you gotta come, Urameshi, whether you're going to eat or not."

Yusuke growled. "Fine."

At dinner, no one said anything, because they were unsure of what to say.

Then Shizuru sighed. "Kazuma, what's wrong with your friend? He's not eating."

Kuwabara shrugged. "Dunno, that's his problem."

Yusuke growled. "Y'know, I hate it when people talk about me like I'm not there!"

Kuwabara and Shizuru ignored him.

"He needs to eat something," Shizuru said. "How 'bout some soup?"

"I can't!" Yusuke cried. "I'm not supposed to- Mom said I can't eat food that's not mine!"

Kuwabara shook his head. "That means you can't eat it unless you buy it? But you never have any money!"

Yusuke glared at him.

"But why do you follow that rule?" Kuwabara asked. "Knowing you, you wouldn't care at all."

"Because she hurt me for when I… the reason she broke my arm was because you gave me you candy bar!" Yusuke yelled. "I… I just can't, Kuwa. I need to go home…"

"Urameshi! Wait!"

Yusuke ignored him and walked out the door in the direction of his house.

"Urameshi…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next week, no one saw Yusuke at all. He wouldn't leave his house. Kuwabara was worried, and he hated worrying.

The next day, the boys were called in for a mission.

"Okay, guys, you need to find this demon. You remember the Orb of Baast? This creature is capable of the Orbs' effect," Koenma explained. "You must find him quickly."

Kuwabara and Kurama nodded and Hiei hned. Kuwabara turned to Yusuke.

"Do you get it, Urameshi?"

Yusuke stayed silent for a moment. "Yeah, Kuwa, I think I get it. Now let's go."

Hiei and Kurama followed him as he exited, but Kuwabara stayed behind. Koenma was confused.

"Kuwabara? Why are you still here?" he asked.

"I'm a little nervous 'bout Urameshi," Kuwabara said.

Koenma frowned. "Why?"

"He… well… his ma grounded him for a month. He's not grounded anymore, but he told me he didn't eat that whole time, and he still hasn't yet."

"Do you know why?"

Kuwabara shook his head. "No, and I think his mom's got a problem or something. She broke his arm just because I gave him a candy bar."

Koenma thought for a moment. "I'm not exactly sure what to do, Kuwabara. Tell me if anything else happens. Just tell Botan, she'll relay the message."

Kuwabara nodded. "Okay."

He left, and Botan entered the room.

"I heard, sir," she said. "You do know what his mother's been doing to him, don't you?"

Koenma nodded. "Yes, Botan, but there's nothing we can do this moment. We can look into the matter more deeply when this case is solved, but if Kuwabara tells you anything, please tell me."

Botan nodded. "Yes sir."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Yusuke was walking through the park on the way home, unknowingly being followed by Kuwabara, he heard a noise in the bushes and looked over his shoulder.

A creature with green skin, long claws, bat wings, and evil purple eyes jumped out of the bushes.

"Weak… Easssy to suck the soul…" the monster hissed.

Yusuke took a nervous step backwards, and Kuwabara was confused. This demon's energy was really low. Yusuke could kill it before you could say chicken. But then again… considering the condition Yusuke was in…

"Urameshi! Be careful!"

Yusuke was startled and looked back at Kuwabara, forgetting about the demon.

"Kuwabara! What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't get killed!" Kuwabara yelled. "Spirit Sword!"

But the demon wouldn't wait. It raised its hand and slashed at Yusuke, making a scratch across his cheek, and raking three long cuts across his chest, making him cry out in pain.

"Urameshi! Get outta there!" Kuwabara yelled.

He charged toward the creature and swiped at it with his Spirit Sword, stripping bits off of it's wings.

The demon shrieked and slashed around with it's claws, scratching Kuwabara and Yusuke, who was lying on the ground, curled in a ball.

With a final swipe, Kuwabara cut off the demon's head and it disappeared. Kuwabara grinned in satisfaction, then kneeled next to Yusuke.

"Urameshi? Are you okay?"

"I'm bleeding, Kuwabara, how do you think I feel?"

Yusuke stood up, a hand over his chest.

"Wish I coulda killed it," he said, and started walking again in the direction of his house.

Kuwabara stared after him for a moment, then took out a communication mirror. Botan's face appeared after a few moments.

"Yes, Kuwabara?"

"The demon problem's taken care of," Kuwabara said.

"Any casualties?"

Kuwabara rolled his eyes. "As if the scratches on my face don't answer that. Yeah, me and Urameshi got scratched up a little, but I think we'll be okay."

Botan nodded. "I'll inform Koenma. You completed that task quickly."

"Yeah, but those cuts are gonna be a problem for Urameshi, you know."

"Let's just hope for the best."

Kuwabara nodded. "'Kay, Botan. See ya."

Kuwabara closed the communication mirror and stared after Yusuke.

"Urameshi…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke-clone: -hanging in YYF14's closet.

YYF14: Don't bug me again.

Yusuke-clone: Fine, I won't.

YYF14: Good. Now review if you wish, peoples!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I decided on a third chapter. --o But it's not a lot of hard work, so I'm okay with it. Two or three more might go up tomorrow, so watch out. See? I update _fast._

Anyways, Disclaimer?

Yusuke-clone: She doesn't own anything cept DVDs and a video game. There, is that fine?

YYF14: Yes. Now, on with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Operation: R.E.S.C.U.E. (A:N: Doesn't really stand for anything, but oh well.)

Botan shook her head at the news. Poor Yusuke! She had to go inform Koenma.

As Koenma heard the news, he sighed.

'_Yusuke… why are you doing this to yourself?_'

"Botan, we need to do something. Get Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara in there. We need to get Yusuke out."

Botan nodded. "Yes sir."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where were you, Yusuke? And how did you get those scratches?"

"I was on a mission, mom."

"Did I say you could go on a mission?" Atsuko demanded, reaching for an empty sake bottle. (A:N: I don't know why she knows he goes on missions, but she does for now.)

Yusuke backed away. "N-no, but it's over now, I'm free now."

"But you could have gotten killed! You think it matters if one life-threatening thing is taken care of? There could be another!" Atsuko yelled.

She threw the bottle at Yusuke, and it shattered, sending pieces flying everywhere. Some pieces dug into Yusuke's arms and legs and back, making him cringe.

"You think that hurts?" Atsuko muttered. "Take off your shirt."

Yusuke did as he was told, and turned so his back was facing Atsuko.

As he received his punishment, he thought about what Atsuko had said. That last demon _had_ been dangerous. He could have been killed.

'_I deserve this,_' he thought.

A piece of glass got driven deeper into his skin, and he winced, tears coming to his eyes.

"So that hurts?" Atsuko asked, striking harder.

"Ow! Yes! C'mon, stop!" Yusuke pleaded. He felt so ashamed of himself, begging for mercy from his mother.

Atsuko shoved Yusuke away, making him stumble and fall. She stood and left, leaving Yusuke there on the floor, too tired to get up.

After a few minutes, Yusuke gathered his energy and pulled himself up, careful not to put weight on his right hand. He pulled his shirt back on and slowly walked to his room, leaning on the wall for support. He entered his room and sat on his bed, looking out the window. Then he lay down on his left, and fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what are we supposed to do this time?" Hiei asked Botan.

They were in Spirit World, and Botan was informing them about the new case. (Yusuke)

"You guys are going to have to go to Yusuke's house and get him out of there."

Kurama blinked. "But Botan, how is that a mission?"

Botan looked uncomfortable. "His mother… well, she hurts Yusuke sometimes…"

Kurama's eyes widened.

"Are you serious, Botan?" he asked. Botan nodded, and Kurama shook his head.

"That's sad. Poor Yusuke…" he said softly. Hiei frowned.

"Yes, I'm not really familiar with this kind of thing, but it seems wrong."

Kuwabara growled. "So let's go, already!"

The others nodded, and Botan made a portal back to the Ningenkai.

"When you get Yusuke, call me, and we'll bring him here, alright?"

The boys nodded, then stepped through the portal and disappeared.

"Good luck," Botan whispered.

Yusuke was woken up by a loud crash, and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"What the-?" he asked drowsily. He stood up carefully, and walked over to the door and opened it, looking out.

"Mom? What are you doing?" he called, still a touch of drowsiness in his voice.

Atsuko had gotten severely drunk, and her eyes seemed to be a little red. She turned to face Yusuke, and Yusuke stepped back fearfully. She seemed… demon like. It was kind of like Chu.

"…Mom? Are you… okay?"

Atsuko stood, and advanced toward Yusuke, a wild look on her face. Yusuke raised an arm in front of his face, visibly shaking. Atsuko slashed at Yusuke with her hand, hitting the scratches on his chest.

Yusuke yelled in pain, sinking to his knees, bringing his left arm over his scratches. The scratches opened and blood soaked through his shirt, staining it red. Tears filled Yusuke's eyes, but he held back the sobs as he felt the stabs of pain hit his chest.

Atsuko continued her assault, kicking and scratching at Yusuke, who curled up into a ball on the ground, crying and bleeding. He hoped it would end soon.

"Get away from him. _Now_."

Atsuko turned around to see a short, black-clothed boy with a sword standing in the doorway. Behind him was a boy with long red hair, and a purple school uniform on, and a boy with a blue school uniform and carrot-colored hair.

"Who're you?" she asked, eyes unfocused.

Hiei rolled his eyes, and walked over to Atsuko and Yusuke. He knelt by Yusuke, who had passed out, eyes narrowing.

"Kurama, Baka, get over here, he's going to need a lot of help."

Kurama and Kuwabara, who was grumbling at the insult, followed and, ignoring Atsuko, picked up Yusuke, who whimpered a little. Hiei glared at Atsuko, and then took a device out of Kuwabara's pocket.

"Hey, shrimp! That's mine!" Kuwabara exclaimed, but a glare from Hiei shut him up.

Botan's face appeared on the screen.

"Did the mission go successfully, Hiei?"

Hiei nodded. "Yes, we're coming. Be prepared. The Detective isn't in very good shape."

Botan nodded. "Okay. We'll be ready."

Her face disappeared, and Hiei slipped the device back into Kuwabara's pocket.

They left the house, and Atsuko fell onto the floor, passed out from the alcohol.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: -sigh- I feel good.

Yusuke-clone: Good. I think.

YYF14: Yes, that's a good thing. Now review if you wish, peoples!


	8. Chapter 8

Okies, there's just this and another chapter before the story's over. - -o Oh well. Another one will be on the way, and I already promised to Yusuke'ssister that I would put her character in. So now, disclaimer, done by me this time.

Yusuke-clone: -pouting-

YYF14: -not paying attention- I don't own any part of YYH, except for my uncut DVDs, which I bought. Now, on with the story!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: To Reikai

As the Tantei arrived in Spirit World, Botan came out to greet them. Her face saddened at the sight of Yusuke.

"Come this way," she said softly.

"I can hold him," Kurama said, and Kuwabara nodded, letting go of Yusuke.

They followed Botan down the corridor, Kuwabara in front, Kurama next, carrying Yusuke, and Hiei in the back.

"Koenma sir, we've brought Yusuke," Botan called, opening the office door. The boys followed her inside.

Koenma looked up from his desk and saw Yusuke.

"Oh Yusuke… what happened?"

"He's asleep, infant. He can't answer you," Hiei muttered.

"I was asking Kurama," Koenma replied. "Kurama? Do you know what happened?"

Kurama shook his head. "When we got there, he was lying on the ground, bleeding and passed out."

Koenma turned to teen form and walked over to Yusuke.

"He's been crying," he said softly.

He looked up at Botan.

"Botan? Put him in the room next to mine. Clean him up, okay?"

Botan nodded. "Yes sir."

She led Kurama down another hallway, and Koenma turned to Hiei and Kuwabara.

"Thank you for bringing him here," he said, turning back to toddler form. "You can stay with him if you want."

"Hn." Hiei strode over to the door and exited the office. Kuwabara quickly followed.

Koenma sighed. "Yusuke… what happened?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke slowly became aware of something soft touching his skin.

This is kinda familiar…

Yusuke opened his eyes, but instead of seeing his own or Kuwabara's bedroom, he was in a room he didn't recognize.

"Where… am I?" he was surprised at how tired his voice sounded.

"You're in Reikai," a voice said.

Yusuke jumped, then cringed. It hurt…

"Don't move, Yusuke. I don't want you to get hurt."

"But who are you?"

The voice chuckled. "Did you get hit on the head, Yusuke? You should remember me."

Despite what the voice had said earlier, Yusuke slowly turned over.

"Koenma? What're you doing here?"

Koenma smiled. "I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Yusuke blinked. "But why would you care?"

Koenma frowned. "Why shouldn't I?"

Yusuke shook his head. "Forget it."

"Yusuke, I don't know what you mean," Koenma said, confused.

"Just forget it, okay?" Yusuke said angrily, sitting up quickly. He cringed and clutched his chest.

"Yusuke! Are you alright?"

"…Yeah, I think so… my ribs hurt, is all."

"Should we take a look at them?"

Yusuke lay back down slowly on his left, facing Koenma.

"No, I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Koenma stood, turning into toddler form.

"Alright then. You can rest if you want. I'll be in the next room. You can call me."

And with that, Koenma left. Yusuke frowned and turned over onto his back.

"Why does he care so much?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: Aww.. only one chapter left... oh well, I've had fun with this story.

Yusuke-clone: So you like torturing me?

YYF14: It just means I like you. Now good people! (readers) Review if you wish!


	9. Chapter 9

-sigh- last chapter, peoples. Okay, some things to say. One: There is a (pathetic) suicide attempt in this chapter, and Two: the pairing is revealed. It may have been obvious, but I like this pairing, and I can almost never find it, so I write it instead. I hope you like this chapter.

Yusuke-clone: They'd better, considering what you did to me.

YYF14: Oh shut up. They can like it or not if they want to. Now R&R, peoples!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: End/ Something to Live for

Half an hour later, Yusuke was shivering. It was cold, and he was only wearing a sleeveless shirt and shorts to replace his other bloody clothes.

Koenma sensed something wrong with Yusuke, and left his room, turning into teen form. He hadn't been sleeping, just having a cup of tea. He wondered what could be wrong with Yusuke. Shouldn't he be asleep?

He sat next to the bed and looked at Yusuke. He was shivering, his breath shaking.

Koenma retrieved a blanket from his room and put it over Yusuke, who stopped shivering as much. Koenma smiled.

He lay down on the bench that he had been sitting on and closed his eyes. He would stay here in case Yusuke needed him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke slowly became aware of being warm, much warmer than when he had fallen asleep.

He opened his eyes and realized Koenma had slept next to him all night.

'_He must have put the blanket on me_..' Yusuke thought. '_But…why would he care about me? Mom said I was worthless…_'

Yusuke got out of bed carefully, trying to avoid waking the peaceful-looking demi-god.

He slipped inside Koenma's office, looking around, his gaze settling on a pair of scissors.

He picked them up and opened them up, ashamed of what he was about to do. But just as he was about to press down on the blade, a hand grabbed his own.

Yusuke looked up into warm hazel eyes.

Koenma took the scissors from Yusuke's grasp, laying them on the table.

"Yusuke… why?"

Yusuke couldn't face that sad look on Koenma's face anymore, so he looked down at his shoes.

"My mother said I was worthless, and I don't understand why everyone cares so damn much about me."

Koenma sighed. "I don't know about the others, Yusuke, all I know is that they're worried about you because they're your friends. But I was scared that you would attempt this very thing."

Yusuke blinked. "Koenma… because I'm a Reikai Tantei, isn't it?"

Koenma shook his head. "Yusuke, forget about the Reikai Tantei right now! I was worried about you…" He looked down.

"I thought I would lose you…"

Yusuke frowned. "Koenma…"

"Yusuke, promise me you won't do that again."

"Do what?"

"You know what. Now, did Botan heal your wounds?"

Yusuke shook his head and Koenma sighed.

"I'll call her in later," he muttered. "But in the meantime… Yusuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like me?"

Yusuke blinked. "Yeah, you're my friend… wait a minute…"

He grinned. "Oh, is that what you mean? Like like?"

Koenma blushed, and Yusuke laughed.

"Do you feel that way about me?" he asked.

"I… well… I guess I do, Yusuke… You don't mind, do you?"

Yusuke shook his head. "No! And… I think I like you too," he admitted, blushing. "And I can prove it to you," he added.

Yusuke grinned as Koenma blushed even more. Then he thought of something.

"Take that thing out of your mouth," he said, pointing at the pacifier.

Koenma did so, placing it in his pocket. Yusuke stepped closer to Koenma and put a hand on his shoulder.

"K-chan?"

Koenma nodded, and the two closed the remaining distance between themselves with a hesitant kiss.

Yusuke smiled as they broke apart.

"Thank you, Yusuke."

"You too, K-chan. I got something to live for now."

Epilogue

Over the next few weeks, Yusuke continued to live in the Reikai, doing his duties as Reikai Tantei with the others, and his wounds healed, with much thanks to Botan. Yusuke started eating again, and everything seemed to be going right…. Keywords: Seemed to be.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: Hope you liked the story, and I'll start the next one ASAP. Ja ne! Yusuke, say goodbye to these people who read your story.

Yusuke-clone: See you peoples! I'll still be a muse next story, but maybe she'll add some more.

YYF14: - -o whatever. But then again, maybe I will. :)See ya, and review if you wish!


End file.
